


Together we'll mend your heart

by darkandtwisty21



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty21/pseuds/darkandtwisty21





	Together we'll mend your heart

Scott slammed the door on Tessa and hurried to get his clothes from the closet before she barges in.

Tessa shouts at Scott “What the hell do you think you are doing, Scott Moir?’’ Scott looks at her intensely and says “I can’t do this anymore, Tess, I have to go home, I have to get away from all of this and I need some space.”

Tessa looks at him like he just slapped her in the face “Wow, okay.... so this is what it all comes down to, huh? You need space. Fine, take your space and fill it with your worthless drinking and one night stands and if this is your final decision, then you can say goodbye to ever seeing me again because I won’t stand by and wait for you anymore."

Scott looks at Tessa with tears in his eyes “I am sorry Tess, but I cant be the person you want me to be, I am not some great guy who is going to sweep you off your feet and wipe your tears, I’m a selfish prick who wants to win and skating with you was the only way to do that and that’s it. I don’t feel anything for you anymore, the day we lost the Gold Medal at Sochi was the day I lost everything I ever felt for you." Scott hated himself for saying that and hurting her like this but it was the only way to let her go.

Tessa is fighting everything she can to keep herself from crumbling in front of him and shouts “GET OUT! I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?” Scott gets his bag and opens the door and looks at Tessa one last time before leaving “You deserve better Kiddo, you always have. I was never good enough for you, I’ll never be good enough for you” with those words Scott shuts the door behind him, leaving behind his words and Tessa’s heart on the floor.

 

**6 Months Later**

Jordan anxiously looks at Tessa “Hey, Where did you go? Tessa to Earth, I need you to look at these dresses and tell me which one would look the best for tonight?”

Tessa snaps back into attention towards Jordan “The Black one, when in doubt always go with Black, Jord”

Jordan agrees “Yeah, it makes my eyes go KA-POW” Tessa shoots Jordan the most horrified look, immediately Jordan apologizes “Tess I’m so sorry, I totally did not mean to say that. It’s just I am so used to both of you being together all the time and teasing you about it that I don’t have to think twice doing or saying something like this.”

Tessa knows her big sister never meant to hurt her like that but she can’t help but feel like someone stabbed her in her gut. Jordan asks her “You think he’ll come tonight? The whole Moir family is invited, Danny will surely be there”

Tessa looks at Jordan and says with a straight face “I don’t care if he comes or not, He and I are through.” Jordan looks at Tessa solemnly and says “Tess, I know you guys had a big fight but I don’t understand why you can’t sort it out, you both have never gone without talking to each other for more than a day. It’s been 6 months and I was being supportive at first but you have to tell me what’s going on with you two?”

Tessa knows she can’t hide behind the answer that they’ve both been busy with other commitments for the last 6 months. Tessa reluctantly looks at Jordan and says “ Scott and I are finished.” Jordan with a confused look asks “Finished? What does that mean?”

“It means that we are no longer in each other’s lives and that’s it” Jordan looks in disbelief at Tessa “What in the world are you talking about? Care to explain sis?”

Tessa becoming increasing angry looks at Jordan and says “ I really don’t want to talk about it”

Jordan with a concern says “Well you will have to at some point because you will see him tonight and I am pretty sure you’ll be forced to talk to him anyhow, so might as well spill it now”

Tessa knows she's right and with heavy reluctance says “FINE! Do you have a couple hours to spare because this is going to take a while?” Jordan paying complete attention says “I am all ears Tess”


End file.
